se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mariano Rajoy/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Angela Merkel - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Angela Merkel y Mariano Rajoy. Foto La Moncloa. Francia * Ver Jacques Chirac - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Jacques Chirac (R) welcomes Spanish Partido Popular leader Mariano Rajoy 14 November 2003 at the Elysees Palace in Paris. Mariano Rajoy - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Mariano Rajoy y el expresidente francés Nicolás Sarkozy. ARCHIVO Diario de Navarra François Hollande - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| François Hollande se reúne con Mariano Rajoy en el Palacio del Elíseo en París Telediario Emmanuel Macron - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Mariano Rajoy y Emmanuel Macron se saludan a las puertas del Elíseo. Efe Países Bajos * Ver Mariano Rajoy - Willem-Alexander.jpg| El Presidente del Gobierno, Mariano Rajoy, recibe a los Reyes de los Países Bajos, Guillermo Alejandro y Máxima en La Moncloa. Fotografía: Diego Crespo / Moncloa. Presidencia del Gobierno Jan Peter Balkenende - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, Mariano Rajoy, ha recibido en La Moncloa al ex primer ministro de los Países Bajos, Jan Peter Balkenende. Pool Moncloa Mariano Rajoy - Mark Rutte.jpg| Enhorabuena a @markrutte por su victoria, a los neerlandeses por su responsabilidad y a la @cdavandaag @EPP por su gran trabajo. MR. @marianorajoy Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Benedicto XVI - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Mariano Rajoy, con Benedicto XVI, en Roma. (Foto: EFE) Francisco - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| EL PRESIDENTE DEL GOBIERNO LE REGALÓ UNA CAMISETA DE LA SELECCIÓN ESPAÑOLA DE FÚTBOL FIRMADA POR TODOS LOS JUGADORES. LVL/Agencias / Fotos: Moncloa España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Foto: El Rey Juan Carlos I abdica la Corona de España. Foto: @CasaReal Felipe VI - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Felipe VI y Mariano Rajoy en uno de sus encuentros. Efe Felipe González - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| El expresidente del Gobierno, Felipe González, y el actual, Mariano Rajoy, en un acto en diciembre que congregó a todos los mandatarios del país con el Rey. Foto: ERNESTO AGUDO José María Aznar - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Rajoy y Aznar se abrazan en el XVII Congrseo del PP en Sevilla, en 2012. JULIÁN ROJAS José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| El presidente José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero recibe a Mariano Rajoy en la Moncloa. Foto: PSOE Mariano Rajoy - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| Mariano Rajoy y Pedro Sánchez firman un pacto contra el terrorismo. EL PAÍS - LIVE! | FOTO: ALEJANDRO RUESGA Italia * Ver Oscar Luigi Scalfaro - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian President Oscar Luigi Scalfaro (L) listens to Spanish Prime Minister Jose Maria Aznar during a traditional welcoming ceremony at El Pardo palace June 27. Scalfaro is in Spain on a two-day official visit. Reuters / Sergio Perez - stock.adobe.com Giorgio Napolitano - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Rajoy y Napolitano: “La UE es garantía de prosperidad futura”. republica.com Mariano Rajoy - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, Mariano Rajoy, conversa con el presidente de la República Italiana, Sergio Mattarella - EFE Mariano Rajoy - Romano Prodi.jpg| Jaime Mayor Oreja, Mariano Rajoy, Ana Palacio, Romano Prodi y José María Aznar, durante el acto de homenaje a Loyola de Palacio en la sede del Parlamento Europeo. (Tarek / EFE) Mariano Rajoy‏‎ - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Rajoy y Berlusconi se saludan durante una reunión del Partido Popular Europeo. | Efe Mariano Rajoy‏‎ - Mario Monti.jpg| Mariano Rajoy y Mario Monti, el pasado junio en Roma. G3ONLINE Enrico Letta - Mariano Rajoy‏‎.jpg| Enrico Letta y Mariano Rajoy, en Roma. REUTERS Mariano Rajoy‏‎ - Matteo Renzi.jpg| El primer ministro italiano, Matteo Renzi, junto a Mariano Rajoy. Gtres Mariano Rajoy‏‎ - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| 27/01/2017. El presidente del Gobierno, Mariano Rajoy, durante su reunión en el Palacio de La Moncloa con el presidente del Consejo de Ministros de la República Italiana, Paolo Gentiloni. Foto: Flickr de La Moncloa - Gobierno de España Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Jyrki Katainen - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, Mariano Rajoy, recibe al primer ministro finlandés, Jyrki Katainen. - E. Naranjo Alexander Stubb - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| From left to right: Mr Alexander STUBB, Finnish Prime Minister; Mr Mariano RAJOY BREY, Spanish Prime Minister. Photo: 'The European Union' Juha Sipilä - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno en funciones, Mariano Rajoy, conversa con el primer ministro de Finlandia, Juha Sipila, antes de la primera sesión de trabajo del Consejo Europeo. Foto: La Moncloa Reino Unido * Ver Mariano Rajoy - Tony Blair.jpg| Parece que han pasado 20 años desde la instántanea que se hicieron Mariano Rajoy y Tony Blair, pero sólo han pasado 10. Estrella Digital David Cameron - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Mariano Rajoy y David Cameron ABC Mariano Rajoy - Theresa May.jpg| Rajoy elude reivindicar Gibraltar ante Theresa May. ATLAS Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Bronisław Komorowski - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| El príncipe Felipe junto a Ángel Villar, el presidente polaco, Bronislaw Komorowski, y Mariano Rajoy. J. C. C. EFE Andrzej Duda - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Desde la izquierda, Jens Stoltenberg, Mariano Rajoy y Andrzej Duda, este viernes. MANDEL NGAN (AFP) Rusia * Ver Mariano Rajoy - Vladímir Putin.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, Mariano Rajoy (i), saluda al presidente de Rusia, Vladimir Putin, al comienzo del encuentro que han mantenido hoy en San Petersburgo en el marco de la cumbre del G20 que se celebra en la ciudad rusa. Efe Ucrania * Ver Mariano Rajoy - Víktor Yanukóvich.jpg| El presidente de Ucrania, Víktor Yanukóvich (izquierda), saluda a Rajoy durante la final de la Eurocopa. JUAN CARLOS CÁRDENAS (EFE) Mariano Rajoy - Petró Poroshenko.jpg| Petro Poroshenko, presidente de Ucrania, agradeció al presidente de España Mariano Rajoy el apoyo de su gobierno al delantero del Betis Roman Zozulya. Tarek Mohamed EFE Fuentes Categoría:Mariano Rajoy